en stadig varig bundet
by Mello's love
Summary: Lukas chose his feelings and so will Emil ...
1. a usual day

Lukas lie there, broken, the blood ran down his face as his breath came in short shallow gasps, he never complained, he never resisted and surly he never cried ..but that doesn't mean that he is not feeling all the pain... he loved but never been loved. stupid isn't he ? his whole body was hurting, he had no idea from where the pain is coming ... everything hurts, his head,chest,legs,back,arms and heart ...

pitiful isn't he ?  
he dragged himself to his room. this huge house ..contained only tow people ... who once loved each other.  
he throw himself on the bed and just closed his eyes ...the pain slowly disappeared ..and dark covert him.  
~0O0~ Mathias, just sat there drinking, bottle after bottle drinking every last drop ...he hated this ..he wanted it to stop but lukas keeps coming back ..  
even though he hurt him in every possible way, he keeps coming back into his arms, he hated himself for hurting lukas, he considered himself as a disgrace and shame on every living thing... only these bottles can help him.

after what seemed like an an hour, he was all drunk, he couldn't think of anything right or wrong .. he lifted his numb body and headed to his room,  
kicking the door room open, and staring at the bed ..he was laying there ..even though he is drunk, he could see how much pain lukas was in ..he took few steps toward him "Lukas ~" his voice low, he didn't want to wake him up . he crawled on top of him ...he was all beat up, blood was still there ...how beautiful it looked. white skin covered in red ...  
it was a pure look, he slowly lifted the sleeping blond in his arms, he was thin. Heading to the bathroom slowly not wanting him to wake up.  
he laid the still sleeping lukas in the bathtub.  
lukas woke up as the cold water filled almost half of the tub ...he was cold, he didn't notice Mathias .. his vision was a bit blurry and he was nowhere near feeling his lower body ..he only felt the ice-cold water filling the tub.. his first reaction was to call out for Mathias ..but his sore throat made his voice turn into low whisper-like words "Mathias" he repeated ...and every time the words came out, Mathias felt like bursting into tears ..  
he opened the hot water .. after the top was almost cold-water filled ...lukas knew now that Mathias was there ..from the changing heat ... he opened his eyes ... to an empty bathroom, he noticed that the water was still running and the water was running down the bathtub to the floor ..  
he pushed his body out of the tub ..heading to the bedroom, his footsteps were the only sound that was in the 3 floors house ..  
he opened the door and for his surprise no one was there .. he was still fully clothed, he took them off and put on the first thing in the dresser, a jeans and a shirt .. he was in a mix between fear and irritation for not finding Mathias in the room .. where he was always in ..  
he searched for him in every possible place the kitchen,the 6 bedrooms in the second floor, the hallways, the living room, and the library .. he was nowhere to be seen .. he wouldn't go inspect the attic or the basement ..  
his fear grew as the silence deafened .. he started calling for him again .."Mathias" in a somewhat loud voice, but silence is was his answer ..  
he was really annoyed.. he ran to his bedroom and locked the door behind him ..he had a very bad feeling ..

* * *

end of chapter one ...  
the first DenNor R&amp;R :3


	2. them

He slowly opened his eyes as he heard the echo of his name Lukas was calling for him, he couldnt understand why, after all the painful memories,the bruised body and the broken promises Lukas kept coming back ..  
why can't he understand that things will never be the same ...  
Mathias closed his eyes once again as he heard a door shut, Lukas must have locked himself somewhere ..  
of course he would .. it's not safe .. it's very frightening place, who wouldn't be scared,Mathias got up his eyes still closed, there was no light so he didn't bother opening them the cellars door was locked, he locked it, but where did he put the key ?  
ah he remembered ... it's on shelf near the window, he trembled back down the stairs .. reaching for the window and then for the shelf but for his surprise there was no key on the shelf, and he was getting annoyed by now he took a deep breath and tried to remember where did he put the key ?  
after minutes it seemed that there was no way he is remembering it, he just growled in anger ..  
he walked back to the door .. and just knocked on it, the house was dead silent and every sound could be heard Lukas shivered and shrieked in his bed, the sound of the knocks was quite dangerous what will he do if others heard it ?  
he unlocked his door and slowly headed to the basement, he called out again as he reached the door and the knocks were clearly coming from the other side "Mathias" he voice was low and resembled a moan the knocking stopped and Lukas froze what if he opened the door and it wasn't Mathias on the other side ? what if they have already taking Mathias ?  
"MATHIAS" this time he shouted as loud as his low voice could on the other side Mathias stood an ear to ear grin and a dark eyes glowed "Lukas" he sang the name "open the door, there is no light in the cellar" he said in a calm voice Lukas was afraid he was shaking and his leg grow weak, Mathias was too calm, he was locked in a dark cellar and one of them is probably with him why is he so calm ?  
Lukas took few steps away from the door and Mathias knew it the knocks began once more but this time they were getting louder and louder with every knock, oh poor Lukas what could he do he opened the drawer that stood few steps away from the cellars door and slid the key from under the door and ran back to the room closing it behind him, and locking any possible way of entering this room now the only way to come in was the door, and only Lukas have the key Mathias opened his eyes and looked down to the ground, the golden key was near his left foot ..  
he opened the door he had a straight face, his eyes were dark no colour in them. He called out "Lukas, isn't time for dinner? im quite hungry" he said in his energetic , cheerful, obnoxious voice but Lukas is not stupid to believe it, Lukas hid under the covers , what else can he do ?  
Mathias was already on the other side of the door and called again "open the door this is not funny Lukas " A shiver ran down him and his guts started twisting, his heart was beating in his throat, he closed his eyes shut .  
an there was silence, that was till a phone rang, Lukas was startled by the sudden noise, it was his phone somewhere in the room he searched for it .. under the small table it lie he answered the phone ["big brother "]  
the other side greeted and Lukas felt a wave of happens "yes, Emil" he said a smile forming on his lips he didn't hear the door nor the steps that headed to him. he was caught up in his brother's voice ["lion and I were planing a small party would you come if we did ?"] "of course i will, Mathias and I will come if you do" his voice was wavering and his eyes was closed, oh how he wished to be with Emil now.  
his happiness soon disappeared as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his smaller waist, reminding him about who was actually with him his guts twisted in an bareable fear, his heart almost stopped, "Emil, i will call you later " his voice was clearly shaking , not giving Emil a chance to respond he ended the call and placed the phone on the ground.  
Lukas kept his eyes closed, he wouldnt dare opening them, "Lukas, why did you look the room ?" asked Mathias, his terrifying grin forming "I was scared " Lukas responded in a shaky broken voice, Mathias was holding him now, as Lukas legs were too weak.  
"open your eyes Lukas "

...

TBC

...

TH NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER ;-;

..

'them' will be explained in the next chapter


End file.
